Tales of Mipsy the Traveler
by Drel Murn
Summary: This be Mipsy's collection of Tales. Mipys is a free elf, and as such has discovered many tales that Mipsy wishes to write in order to preserve them for those who wish to know. (Or the fairytails of house elves.)
1. Hawley and Jenin

**Hawly and Jenin**

Jenin was the fairest of all the elves that Hawley had ever seen, and he wished to court her, despite his lowly station as a stable elf. On her sixteenth birthdays, the first time she was available to be courted, he asked her parents for permission to court her.

"Only of you do our task," said her mother, her father agreeing, and Hawly eagerly agreed.

"You must make her a dress, a lovely dress, all work from your own hand," Jenin's mother said.

Hawly replied that he would, and set off, determined. First he went to those who tended the sheep for his Master, and they asked him why he wanted to learn to sheer a sheep.

Hawly said, "For to court my love, I must make a dress, a lovely dress, all from work by my own hand!"

The shepherds instantly cheered him him on, and together they volunteered five sheep that had yet to be sheered, and after showing him how on one sheep, he sheered the other four and was given the wool.

After he sheered the wool, all by his own hands, he went to those who worked the spindles, a shepherd by his side. Like the shepherds, they asked why he wanted to learn how to spin thread.

Hawly said, "For to court my love, I must make a dress, a lovely dress, all from work by my own hand!"

The spinners, too, cheered him on, and he was soon set to work on a spindle, an older elf who could no longer work instructing him as he spun the thread.

After he spun the thread, all by his own hands, he took it to the weavers, a shepherd and the elf who worked with him at the spindles by his side. Like those before them, they asked him why he wanted to learn how to weave, and like he had said before, Hawly replied, "For to court my love, I must make a dress, a lovely dress, all from work by my own hand!".

The weavers, too, cheered Hawley, and helped him in his quest, setting him to work with the young ones watching over him and picking out his mistakes.

After he wove the cloth, all by the work of his own hands, Hawly took his cloth to the tailors and seamstresses, a shepherd, the elf who worked with him at the spindles, and the young ones who helped him weave by his side.

"Why do you wish to make a dress?" they asked, curious.

Hawly said, "For to court my love, I must make a dress, a lovely dress, all from work by my own hand!"

And so they too helped, seamstresses bringing up what they knew about Jenin, and the tailors helping him cut and sew.

He finished, and took the dress to the parents of Jenin, a shepherd, the elf who worked with him at the spindles, the young ones who helped him weave, and a tailor and seamstress by his side.

"Here is a dress, a lovely dress, all from work by my own hand," he declared. "My hand sheered the sheep, my hand spun the thread, my hand wove the cloth, and my hand sewed the dress, but my hand was guided by those wiser than I. I wish that my gift is still worthy."

"Twas your your hand that sheered the sheep, your hand that spun the thread, your hand that wove the cloth, your hand that sewed the dress, and twas your voice that told me you were not alone," Jenin's mother said.

"Twas your your hand that sheered the sheep, your hand that spun the thread, your hand that wove the cloth, your hand that sewed the dress, and twas you that did this no other," Jenin's father said.

"Should Jenin wish, you have our blessing," they said together.

Now Jenin stepped from the crowd behind Hawly, pulling off her hat and robes.

"I saw that it twas your hand that made me a dress, a lovely dress, and I accept your offer of marriage."


	2. King Brub and his Consort Kari

**King Brub and his Consort Kari**

Long ago, in a land known as Atlantis, there was a small house elf named Kari, who was friends with three of the people who lived there.

One of the friends was a witch, who loved to laugh and to make foul tasting concoctions. Her name was Afna.

One of the friends was a werewolf, a kind old man who loved to help her clean, and who always gave her more clothes than she could ever wear. His name was Namath.

One of the friends was a merperson, and he loved diving deep to find pearls and giving them to his friends. His name was Brub.

But these three were not the only ones there, and some of the witches and wizards liked to order Kari around and force her to clean up after them, beating her when she tried to disobey or run away. Her friends tried to help her, but they could not be with her all the time, and things slowly escalated until one day Afna found Kari as pale as snow in a puddle of her own blood.

She quickly healed her up with potions she has made, and demanded that Kari tell her who had hurt her so. Kai was scared of her friend, and refused to do so, knowing what would happen should she reveal who had tried to kill her. Kari asked her friend why she was behaving so, and Afna came back to herself and fled from Atlantis in shame of her actions. Thus, Kari lost one of her friends and grieved, but was happy not to have allowed Afna to become a murderer.

Then, one day Namath found Kari locked in a closet while he was searching for her to ask if she needed help cleaning because he'd noticed that certain jobs assigned to her hadn't been done lately. Kari was desperate for water, and Namath quickly gave her some, asking furiously who had locked her in. She once again refused tosay who had tried to kill her, and asked him why he was behaving so. He came back to himself and fled from Atlantis in fear of himself and his action. Thus Kari lost another friend and grieved, but was once again happy that here friend had not become a murderer, as he had feared all his life.

But those who ordered her around were not finished with her, and had no care that she only had one friend left. One day, they tied her to heavy stones and drooped her into the ocean to drown. Brub saw her on the way down, and managed to cut her loose and help her to the surface before she could drown. He calmly asked her who was doing such things, and reassured by his calmness, she revealed that it was the prince of Altantis and his friends. They thought that because Kari was such a lowly elf, they could order her around without any consequences.

Brub went to the king with this news, and he was very displeased. If his son, the next king did not understand that even the most lowly of creatures deserved kindness, and should be asked instead of ordered, then he did not deserve his spot. He sent out messages to kingdoms far and near, telling them of a celebration and announcement he had to make, and inviting them to come.

Afna, who had hidden with a caravan of wanderers was surprised to receive a personal invitation.

Namath, who had hidden with a pack of werewolves like himself was also surprised to receive a personal invitation.

The Kings and Princes and Queens and alphas and other leaders gathered in the courtyard of Atlantis on the day that the announcement was to be made, Afna and Namath among them. The king stepped out onto the balcony and announced that he had grown old, and that it was time for his heir to take up the crown.

Afna and Namath were both horrified, knowing that the prince had no care for the lives around him. They were shocked when instead of the prince they had known, an merman, with his tail temporarily transfigured into legs was the one who stepped forward. they were even more shocked when they recognized the prince, soon to become king as the very Brub they had known years ago.

But that was nothing in comparison to their surprise at the prince's consort, who shyly stepped forward to accept her crown. It was Kari, dressed in the beautiful purples of royalty.

Later, after all the celebrations died down, they were invited together to a private audience with the new king. They both watched the door open, scared of what they might find, and were shocked when they got an armful of crying house elf.

It turned out that Kari had never forgotten them as her friends, and she was very glad that they were back. They were both ashamed, and when Kari calmed down, asked what had happened. Kari explained the whole story, and the two looked down at their feet.

Later, when Kari had gone to bed and left Afna and Namath alone with Brub, the two friends who had fled flung themselves at Brub's feet and asked for his forgiveness. He told them to come closer, and they both crawled forward till they were practically kissing his feet. Brub's hands came down . . .

And opened to reveal two necklaces with a pearl.

"I do declare thee, Afna the Witch and Namath the Werewolf to be lords withing my lands. Should they stray from the path that has led hem here, let them be cursed in look and in deed."

Openly crying, Afna and Namath asked what they had done to deserve this, and Brub smiled down on them.

"You tried to help my consort in the way you thought best. That is no crime, and should not be punished. It is the fleeing that brings shame, but you have felt that already, and I need all the help I can get."

Afna and Namath accepted their lordships, and to this day, the reign of King Brub and his Consort Kari along with their Lords Afna and Naman are legendary. Let it be known that while anger is not a sin, do not flee in fear of is, but stay calm and you can do more good.


End file.
